


Cold

by randomg



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, hyejoo, hyeju, izone - Freeform, kimminjooxkanghyewon, kimminjuxkanghyewon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomg/pseuds/randomg
Summary: Kang Hyewon is colder than ice,Kim Minjoo is warmer than the sun.
Relationships: Kang Hyewon/Kim Minju
Kudos: 45





	Cold

Kim Minjoo, your typical sweet and attractive popular girl. 

Kang Hyewon, cold towards almost everyone. But has a soft side inside that's hard to find.

-

It was Valentine's day, it was a special day for couples and even singles who hope to win someone over but to Kang Hyewon it was just any other day. She always recieved chocolates and flowers every year that were piled on her desk, but always payed no attention to it. She wasn't interested in anybody's gifts, she just wanted to live her simple life.

Until one day, Kim Minjoo walked into Hyewon's class, her hands tightly held onto a red box that had a pink ribbon beautifully tied on it. The students in class stare at Minjoo, whispers could be heard everywhere. Kim Minjoo was never the one who gave gifts, she was the one who always recieved the most. 

Seeing Kim Minjoo walk into someone else's class with a box of chocolates in her hands was a big surprise. Students from different classes gathered outside to see who managed to catch Minjoo's eyes to be able to recieve a gift from her. 

Minjoo nervously walks closer and closer to her destination, most of the students was expecting Kim Minjoo to give her chocolates to Kim Taehyung, a popular boy who was well known for his sweet personality. Minjoo looked like she was heading his way, Taehyung himself was also anticipating it. 

Taehyung pretended to be distracted and act as if he didn't notice Minjoo to prepare himself to put on bright smile when she gives him her chocolates, right when he heard Minjoo's voice he looked up to show a smile but saw no one in front of him

"I bought you some chocolates." Minjoo hands the chocolates to Kang Hyewon who was daydreaming in her own world, she didn't even notice the crowd of students looking at her. Hyewon looks at Minjoo, slightly surprised. Taehyung stares at the both of them, surprised as well. The crowd starts to whisper more, shocked from the unexpected outcome. Out of all the people, the cold and distant Kang Hyewon had caught the sweet and innocent Kim Minjoo's interest.

Minjoo was embarassed, she could feel how hot her face was, she looked redder than a tomato. Her hands were shaking a little as she looks away, afraid to look at Hyewon in the eyes. Minjoo knew Kang Hyewon was known for being cold especially on Valentine's day and Minjoo was preparing herself for the worst. 

"I don't really like chocolates." As expected, Hyewon was not impressed. Minjoo was devastated, though she already knew Hyewon's answer, she still hoped Hyewon would accept her chocolates. The crowd started gossiping more and more as the scene unfolds, 

"That's um okay!" Minjoo stutters out and holds the box near her chest.

"I-I wrote you a letter." Minjoo takes out a small pink letter from her pockets, extremely nervous about Hyewon's answer. 

Surprisingly, Hyewon accepts the letter. The action immediately made Minjoo brighten up. A smile now glued on Minjoo's face. Hyewon slowly opens the letter and takes out the white paper inside it. Minjoo panicked when Hyewon does so, she didn't expect Hyewon to read it right away. 

Minjoo didn't know what to do and quickly feld the scene, she squeezes herself out from the crowd and runs back to her class. She didn't want to be embarassed if Hyewon reads the letter out loud. Hyewon watches Minjoo run away with her cheeks painted deep red, no one could read Hyewon's emotionless expression.

Hyewon stares at the little pink letter for awhile before deciding that she shouldn't read the letter in public and tucks the pink letter into her pocket. The crowd slowly starts to disperse after that. Now, the school has new gossip to be spread. 

.

Minjoo buries herself in her hands, extremely embarassed that she actually gave Hyewon her embarrassing letter filled with cheesy words about her love for Kang Hyewon. Minjoo's seatmate and best friend, Kwon Eunbi laughs at her. 

"It's not funny!" Minjoo mutters as she continues to dwell in her pool of embarassment. 

"I built up a lot of courage to give them to her." Minjoo sulks and was visibly sad. 

"Hey, at least she accepted your letter. Usually she'd throw them in the trash." Eunbi attempts to comfort Minjoo. 

"How'd you know that?" Minjoo looks at Eunbi, doubting her. 

"Have you even seen how Hyewon deals with her admirers?" Eunbi asks,

Minjoo shakes her head, curious to hear what Eunbi has to say.

"She'd just reject them right away, there's no 'I don't like chocolates' or anything. She doesn't even look at them in the eye, she would coldly say no without even hearing what they had to say. You had it good, Hyewon actually took your letter and looked at you." Eunbi explains, a small teasing smile on her face.

After processing what Eunbi said, Minjoo cheered up. Her lips now a small smile and no longer a frown. 

"Really? Do you think she likes me?" Minjoo asks, her eyes shone with excitement. 

"Woah, don't get way too ahead of yourself Ms Froggo. This is just the start, you've got Hyewon's interest. Now you need to make her be your friend." Eunbi attempts to calm the excited Minjoo who looks like she's about to fly to the moon from how happy she is.

Minjoo sighs, Eunbi was right.

"Is it bad I already fell for her?" Minjoo asks, she wishes love was simpler.

"No, but this is something you've got to do yourself. I can't do much." Eunbi pats Minjoo's head, hoping it'd make her feel better.

Minjoo sighs as she tries to think of ways to melt Hyewon's ice cold heart. Minjoo couldn't focus all day, all she could think of was Hyewon. 

.

Another day of school was over, Hyewon packed her bag and left. She didn't really have friends, she didn't really like interacting with others overall. Hyewon found it hard to express her emotions, so she decided to hide it all. 

Hyewon walked home as usual, she kicks away the tiny rocks on the road and looks up to stare at the fluffy white clouds, it was her routine everyday. To appreciate how beautiful the sky is, how pretty the blue is and how the white clouds made different shapes everyday. It was calming to watch the clouds move ever so slightly everytime she looked up. A voice called out to her, interrupting her thoughts. The voice was cheerful and filled with joy.

"Hyewon!" Hyewon turned around, she saw Kim Minjoo walking towards her with a big smile. 

Hyewon had no intentions to talk to Minjoo, she ignored her and kept walking. Minjoo's smile fell as she watched Hyewon continue walking, completely ignoring her but Minjoo ran after her, she was not giving up so easily. 

"Hyewon, wait up!" Minjoo ran to catch up with her, the weight of her heavy bag and the rocky road had made Minjoo struggle.

Minjoo ran anyway but she tripped right before she could reach Hyewon. Her knees were scraped and her palms were bleeding. Tears welled up in her eyes as she tries to endure the pain. Minjoo couldn't believe she just embarassed herself in front of Hyewon. Minjoo stares at the floor, too embarassed to look up.

Hyewon stops when she heard Minjoo welp in pain when she fell, she contemplated if she should help Minjoo. Hyewon sighs, it'd be heartless of her to just leave Minjoo while she was injured. 

Hyewon bends down to Minjoo's height and observes Minjoo's wounds, tiny rocks and specks of sand were on her wound. Using her hands, Hyewon carefully removes the tiny rocks, Minjoo hisses in pain from it. 

Hyewon looks up to see Minjoo's face, tears were at the brink of falling from her precious eyes. Feeling bad for the poor girl, Hyewon offers Minjoo a hand. She helps the injured girl up to her feet and draped Minjoo's arm over her shoulders. 

"Where's your home?" Hyewon asked while making sure Minjoo was comfortable. 

"It's not far, just a few blocks down the road." Minjoo utters out as she adjusts herself. Pink tint was visible on her cheeks, Minjoo could feel her heart thumping louder and faster than before. Hyewon's hand was holding on to her waist securely as they walked down the road. Minjoo gulps down the knot in her throat before speaking,

"How was your day?" Minjoo internally curses at herself the moment those words left her mouth, she cringed at herself for asking the most boring question. 

"Fine." Hyewon answers without much thought. There was a small awkward silence between them until Hyewon breaks it.

"Yours?" Minjoo was surprised to hear that Hyewon was the one who broke the silence, a small smile crept up to her lips. 

"It was nice, I enjoyed myself." Minjoo shows a sweet smile, happy she had another joyful day with her friends and she's walking with her long time crush. It was a good day for Kim Minjoo, except for the fact she fell down. 

Hyewon glances at Minjoo, the smile on Minjoo's lips never left. Hyewon turned away immediately and stares at the road in front of her. Unexpectedly, Hyewon could feel her heart skip a beat.

"That's good to hear." The ends of Hyewon's lips tug up slightly. The sight of Hyewon smiling the tiniest bit had made Minjoo's smile widen into a bright one. Minjoo looks down to her feet, she tries to calm her giddy heart and the butterfiles in her stomach.

The sight of the familiar building makes Minjoo stop, they've reached their destination. 

"This is my home." Hyewon nods before leading her to the front door.

Minjoo digs out her keys and unlocks the door, Hyewon slowly lets go of Minjoo's waist as she could handle herself. 

"Thank you for walking me home." Minjoo shoots Hyewon a warm smile, Hyewon nods as a 'you're welcome' before leaving.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Minjoo shouts enthusiastically before closing the front door. Hyewon pauses from Minjoo's sudden announcement, her lips form a smile. She had to admit, Kim Minjoo was kinda cute.

.

Minjoo leans against the closed front door and places her hands on her loud and fast beating heart, the wide smile on her face wouldn't leave. She closes her eyes for a few seconds before she starts to squeal and run around the empty house, her parents were at work. The pain from her wounds long forgetten. Minjoo still can't believe what just happened.

Minjoo runs upstairs to her room and dumps her heavy backpack down before pulling out her phone to call Eunbi. Minjoo waits impatiently on her bed for Eunbi to pick up, the excitement and adrenaline still running in her veins.

After what felt like forever, Eunbi finally picks up.

"What's up?" The moment Minjoo hears Eunbi's voice from the other line, she starts to babble about everything that happened. 

"Woah, calm down. I can't understand you." Eunbi calmly tries to calm Minjoo down which succesfully worked.

Minjoo takes a deep breath before she spoke.

"Hyewon walked me home." Minjoo says, her smile was so big it reached her ears.

The other line was silent, Eunbi probably taking some time to settle the new information in.

"What?" Eunbi shouts, hurting Minjoo's ear slightly.

"Yes! She walked me home." Minjoo clarifies once again. 

"Minjoo you got some explaining to do." Eunbi says seriously, 

Minjoo takes her time to explain everything from start to finish.

"I'm pretty sure Hyewon is kinda soft for you." Eunbi couldn't help but smile hearing the adorable story Minjoo told.

"Really?" Minjoo's heart was doing flips as her smile widens more. 

"Like I'm pretty sure she does. The way she talks a little less robotic and how she actually helped you. Minjoo, I think you're getting somewhere." Eunbi proudly praises Minjoo for being able to crack Hyewon's shell by just being Minjoo. 

"Maybe I really am getting somewhere." Minjoo looks down to her feet as she continues to think about the incident that happened.

"Crap well, I gotta go. See ya." Eunbi immediately ends the call after that, not letting Minjoo finish saying goodbye. 

Minjoo tosses her phone onto her bed and looks at her wounds that she almost forgot about. She stands up to head to the bathroom and hop into the shower to clean herself and treat her wounds.

.

Hyewon finally reached her apartment after walking with Minjoo. She could see the ginger coloured cat by the window while unlocking the door. She twist opens the door knob and slides off her shoes, she walks into her one bedroom apartment. She closes the door and sees her cat jumps down from it's original position and greets her by circling itself around her legs. 

Hyewon smiles as she watches her furry friend press it's body against her legs. She gently places down her backpack before bending down to pet her beloved friend. The cat purrs from Hyewon's touch and leans more into her palm. 

"I'm sorry I came home a little late today, I had walk someone home." Hyewon apologises as she tenderly caresses it's fur.

The cat meows lightly and stares at Hyewon's eyes with it's light green ones. As if urging Hyewon to continue.

"It was a girl, Minjoo. We barely know each other but I think she's kinda nice." Hyewon tells the cat as she pictures Minjoo's adorable smile. 

Hyewon gives the cat one last pet before getting up to scoop some cat food into her bowl. While the cat munches on the food, Hyewon leaves to the bathroom to freshen up and get ready for work at a nearby café as a waitress. After a quick shower, she changes into her work attire and picks up the dirty school uniform to be washed in the laundry. The pink letter in Hyewon's school uniform pocket drops on the floor whilst she dumped it into the washing machine. 

Hyewon picks up the letter, the neatly written letters of her name on the front of the letter. Hyewon opens it and takes out the folded white paper inside of it. She unfolds it, revealing the contents of the letter.

To: Kang Hyewon ♡

Hi! It's me, Minjoo. Happy Valentine's day! I decided to write this letter after liking you for awhile now. You may wonder why I like you but I believe under that cold facade you have a warm and caring heart. I've seen you feeding hungry kittens your lunch behind the school and how you silently work hard for everything. I've only seen you smile once when you fed the adorable kittens and I hope one day I can make you smile that big myself. I want to make you happy, I really like you. If you've read this far, could you smile for me when we cross paths? I would be really happy if you did. ♡

Yours Sincerely,   
Kim Minjoo.

Hyewon finishes reading the letter, it was sweet indeed. Just the right amount of sweetness to make her like the letter, it wasn't cheesy nor cringey. Hyewon decides to keep the letter in her room for now. She turns on her phone to check the time, it was time to leave for work. Hyewon grabs her jacket and heads out after bidding her cat goodbye.

.

Minjoo blows her wet hair dry after putting on some comfortable shorts and an oversized sweater. Her injured knees now covered in bandaids. There was a ding from her phone, she picks it up to check what notification she received. It was a message from Eunbi.

Eunbi: Meet me at XXX café, wear something cute :)

Though confused about the sudden meetup, Minjoo sent a quick reply that she'll be there soon. Minjoo quickly finishes up blow drying her hair and browses through her array of clothes in her closet. Minjoo settled on a pretty pink off shoulder blouse and a white skirt to pair with it. She lightly brushes her hair and applies minimal make-up, she places her wallet and phone in a small black handbag before leaving the house. 

Minjoo slipped on some white heels and searched up the café Eunbi asked to meet up at, it wasn't too far to walk so she decided to head there by foot and followed the directions on her phone. 

Soon enough, Minjoo finally reached the café. It was a fairly simple and decent place. Minjoo walked in and scanned the area, looking for Eunbi. She eventually noticed the girl sitting in the corner while on her phone. Minjoo walked towards the table with a smile and sat opposite Eunbi. 

"Hey." Eunbi noticed Minjoo's presence and greets her.

"Why'd you want to meet up here of all the places?" Minjoo asks, still perplexed.

"9 o'clock." Was all Eunbi said, Minjoo looked at her even more confused. Eunbi sighs at her friend's obliviousness. 

"Look at your left." Minjoo turns to her left from Eunbi's request,

There she witnesses Kang Hyewon taking someone's orders. Hyewon looked dashing in the simple button up white shirt with black jeans and an black apron as her work attire, her hair was tied up in a tidy ponytail. Hyewon kept a poker face on the entire time she was taking orders. Minjoo watches Hyewon with her mouth agape, she finally understood why Eunbi had asked her to come.

Minjoo turns back to face Eunbi who was wearing a smirk. Minjoo wishes she could slap that annoying teasing smirk away but she was also thankful that Eunbi brought her here. 

"How did you know she worked here?" Minjoo queitly speaks, afriad to catch Hyewon's attention.

Eunbi shrugs, "It was just a coincidence."

"May I take your order?" A voice cuts off the two girl's conversation, a voice Minjoo knows too well. 

Minjoo turns to face Hyewon, a sheepish smile plastered on her face.

Hyewon was slightly shocked to see Minjoo but remembering Minjoo's request in her letter, she decides to put a small smile for her. Minjoo's sheepish smile turns into a happy one, her heart leaps in joy and red hue was forming on the tips of her ears and cheeks while Eunbi watches the two awkwardly.

"We'll get two black coffees." Eunbi cuts off the sweet moment causing Minjoo to snap out of her daze. 

"I'll be back with your orders." Hyewon walks away while Minjoo still had the lovestruck expression on her face. 

"Did she smile at you?" Eunbi was curious about what happened between the two.

"My letter. She read it." Minjoo cups her burning cheeks, she wonders if Cupid is helping her.

Eunbi chuckles, the girl was obviously in love.

The waitress comes back with two cups of coffee and cream and sugar at the side. Hyewon places the cups with packets of cream and sugar on the table. 

"Enjoy." Was all Hyewon said and left to serve the other customers. 

Minjoo silently watches Hyewon work while Eunbi pours her cream and sugar into her cup of coffee. 

"Minjoo, your coffee is gonna get cold." Minjoo finally turns her attention away from Hyewon.

"Oh, right." She takes her cup of coffee and mixes in 2 sugars and 1 cream before talking a sip. 

Eunbi would talk about a few matters while Minjoo listens. Occasionally, Minjoo would glance at Hyewon's direction. After Eunbi finishes her coffee, she told Minjoo she had to take her leave. Eunbi bids Minjoo goodbye and leaves the café. Minjoo decided to stay a little longer, she tries to convince herself it was because the café is a nice place but she already knew the real reason, she wanted to stay to watch Kang Hyewon. 

While staring at Hyewon's back, somebody had taken a seat where Eunbi once sat.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be sitting here alone." Minjoo faces the source of the masculine voice, it was a boy around her age, perhaps a couple years older. His hair slightly messy and his smile cocky but somewhat charming. 

Minjoo uncomfortably shifts in her seat, unsure what to say.

"How about you and I get out of here?" He attempts to be charming but in Minjoo eyes he was plain creepy. Minjoo shakes her head, she didn't want to be talking to this stranger. 

"C'mon we'll have fun." He tries to persuade Minjoo but she was not budging. Minjoo grips on her bag tight as she glances around and found Hyewon's eyes. She pleads for help, hoping Hyewon would save her.

Hyewon could see how uncomfortable Minjoo was with the unknown male who kept staring at Minjoo like a piece of meat. Hyewon couldn't watch any longer, she walks behind the counter to look for her manager. Thankfully she found her manager by the cashier,

"Chaeyeon unnie, do you mind if I end my shift a little early today?" Chaeyeon glances at her watch and looks around and saw most of the tables were empty.

"Sure, there's not much customers today anyway." Hyewon thanks Chaeyeon, she unties her apron and hangs it up. She takes her jacket and her phone before she leaves to the seating area. 

Hyewon approaches Minjoo, she had a plan to shoo the unwanted man off but she wasn't sure if it would work. 

Hyewon wraps her jacket around Minjoo's shoulders. Minjoo was surprised and flinched from the sudden contact but relaxed when she saw Hyewon.

"My shift ended a little early today, let's go." Hyewon offers Minjoo her hand and waits for her to take it. Minjoo stares at Hyewon for a moment before she takes Hyewon's hand. Minjoo stands up from her seat and Hyewon interlaces her fingers with hers, blush forms on her cheeks, she could feel how soft and smooth Hyewon's hands were. The man watches the two, speechless. Hyewon's glare was enough to keep his mouth shut.

Hyewon and Minjoo walk out the door together, hands still tightly interlaced. The sun was starting to set and it looked beautiful but Minjoo kept staring at the floor as the two walked together in silence for awhile. Hyewon wanted to keep a distance from the café to ensure the man wasn't anywhere to be seen. 

Hyewon releases Minjoo's hand, she adjusts the jacket on Minjoo, making her wear it properly. 

"It's dangerous to be alone, make sure you have someone with you." Hyewon zips up the jacket, successfully covering Minjoo's upper body. The long sleeves of it covers Minjoo's delicate hands.

"Thank you." Minjoo queitly mutters,

"You should go home, it's late." Hyewon takes her leave, leaving Minjoo dumbfounded. Minjoo watches Hyewon walk away, she didn't feel like walking home alone.

Minjoo picks up the pace to catch up with Hyewon. Minjoo grabs Hyewon's wrist, which made her stop. Hyewon turns to face Minjoo, waiting for her to say something.

"Can you walk me home?" Minjoo shyly asks, Hyewon simply nods and Minjoo brightens up. 

Minjoo held on to Hyewon's arm, she felt safe with Hyewon around. The jacket Hyewon let her wear was comfortable, it also had her faint scent, lavendar and a sprinkle of sweetness.

"How are your wounds?" Hyewon asked with a tinge of concern in her voice.

Minjoo's lips curl up, she decides to take this chance to tease. 

"Are you worried about me now?" Minjoo speaks in a teasing tone, Hyewon rolls her eyes. Hyewon herself didn't know why she even cared.

Sensing that Hyewon was slightly annoyed, Minjoo felt like she accomplished something. 

"Maybe I am. Unless you don't want me to, Kim Minjoo." It was the first time Minjoo had heard her name come out of Hyewon's mouth. The way her name sounded so natural with Hyewon's voice, Minjoo was flustered.

"I-I never said I didn't want you to." Hyewon chuckles lightly and only answered with "Okay." 

Minjoo heard Hyewon's laugh for the first time. And it was beautiful, it was like music to her ears, she loved hearing every second of it. Minjoo wonders what deed she did to deserve amazing treatment from Kang Hyewon in just one day and on Valentine's day to be exact. Has Cupid finally heard Minjoo's pleas? 

.

They reached Minjoo's home, Minjoo releases her grip on Hyewon's arm and thanks her once again for walking her home. Hyewon turns to leave but was interrupted by Minjoo. 

"Wait! Your jacket." Minjoo takes off the jacket to give it to Hyewon but she refuses.

"Keep it." Hyewon insists and leaves, Minjoo only watched Hyewon walk away in awe. Minjoo eventually walks into her home, she hugs the large black jacket and indulges herself in it's scent. It sounds kinda creepy but Minjoo couldn't help but love the smell.

Minjoo changes into her pajamas and calls it a day after carefully hanging the precious jacket in her closet. Though Hyewon asked her to keep it, she plans to give it back to Hyewon tomorrow at school anyway.

.

The next morning, Minjoo wakes up excited for school. She couldn't wait to see Hyewon again. Minjoo takes a quick shower and does her business before changing into her school uniform, she also takes the jacket from her closet and folds it neatly. Minjoo slings her bag around her shoulders before bolting out the door to walk to school. 

Minjoo reaches the school gates where students are already hustling and bustling, she waves and smile at a few students while walking to her class. As she approaches her seat she could see Eunbi looking groggy while sipping on a can of soda she probably got from the vending machine. Minjoo takes a seat with a bright smile with the jacket held tightly in her hands.

Eunbi looks over at Minjoo and notices a jacket she has never seen before. 

"What's with the jacket?" 

"It's Hyewon's." Eunbi looks at Minjoo confused, where did Minjoo get Hyewon's jacket?

"I'll explain later, I need to go to her class before first period starts." Minjoo gets up from her seat, Eunbi too tired to bother asking any questions.

Minjoo gets nervous while walking to Hyewon's class, Hyewon was unpredictable. Minjoo eventually reached her class and nervously walks in, the other students stopped to stare. Kim Minjoo was back and they couldn't help but stop to watch what she was going to do next.

Kang Hyewon was daydreaming as usual, staring out of the window and thinking of nothing in particular. Once Minjoo was in front of Hyewon, Hyewon could feel someone's presence and turns her attention towards it.

Hyewon sees Minjoo in front of her, red blush covers her cheeks as always. Minjoo carefully places the jacket on her table, "Thank you for yesterday."

Hyewon only pushes the jacket back to Minjoo, "You can keep it." 

"But... Don't you want it back?" Minjoo felt bad for taking it without giving something back in return.

"The weather is getting cold lately, you'll need it." Hyewon insisted, Minjoo frowns trying to think of something to give in return. A great idea had come to mind,

"In return, I'll make you homemade lunches!" Minjoo excitedly suggests. Seeing how excited the girl was, Hyewon couldn't decline. Hyewon shows a small smile and nods, Minjoo's lips tugs up into a wide and happy smile. She grabs the jacket and bids Hyewon goodbye with the biggest smile anyone has ever seen from Minjoo. Hyewon lightly waves back before going back to daydreaming. 

Everyone was shocked to actually see Kang Hyewon smile, they didn't even know it was possible for her to do so. 

. 

Ever since that day, Kim Minjoo wakes up extra early to prepare lunches for herself and Hyewon. Everyday Minjoo would go into Hyewon's class to eat with her. Everyday Hyewon would thank her wholeheartedly which always put a smile on Minjoo's face. Everyday, Hyewon's heart starts to melt and everyday, Minjoo falls for Hyewon more and more.

After months of having lunch with Hyewon, Minjoo decided to confess her love once more in a unique way.

Minjoo prepared Omurice for today, she carefully slides the soft and delicate egg on top of the fried rice. On Hyewon's egg, she uses ketchup to express her feelings. Carefully, Minjoo writes out the words 'I like you'. It wasn't perfect but Minjoo was satisfied with her work. She packs up the two lunch boxes and heads off to school. 

For the whole day, Minjoo was anxious. She didn't know how Hyewon would react, she was afraid of rejection but she hopes Hyewon would reciprocate her feelings. 

Minjoo walks in Hyewon's class which was mostly empty. Most of the students would go to the cafeteria. Hyewon was busy scribbling down notes on her book that she didn't notice Minjoo had already entered the class. Minjoo was feeling nervous as she places Hyewon's lunchbox on her table. Hyewon finally looks up from her book and gives Minjoo a smile, it made Minjoo's heart flutter like always.

Hyewon closes her book and puts her pen away, giving Minjoo her full attention.

"Hey." 

"Hi." Minjoo takes her seat next to Hyewon, still feeling nervous.

"What's on the menu today?" Hyewon grabs her lunchbox.

"Omurice, I hope you like it." Minjoo watches her, palms sweaty from nervousness.

"Of course I will." Hyewon opens the box and there she saw those three words in bright red. Hyewon couldn't help but laugh, it was adorable.

Minjoo who was now embarassed stared at her feet, she figured Hyewon thought it was ridiculous.

"Minjoo, can you look at me?"

Minjoo slowly raises her head and sees Hyewon with a bright smile, a smile she has never seen from Hyewon, a smile bright enough to light up the whole world. "Do you mean it?"

"I really do like you." Minjoo tries to say as confidently as she can. Hyewon pauses for a moment, not saying anything, she only stared at Minjoo's eyes.

"Well, I think I like you too." Minjoo engulfs Hyewon in a hug the moment she heard those words come out of her mouth. Minjoo buries herself in Hyewon's embrace as Hyewon secures her arms around Minjoo. They stayed like that for awhile, enjoying every second of being in each other's arms. Eventually, they let go.

"I never thought I could melt Kang Hyewon's ice cold heart." Minjoo chuckles, reminiscing the old memories when Hyewon would always act cold to her and everyone else.

"I don't think anyone else could, only you." Hyewon gives Minjoo a soft kiss on her cheek, making Minjoo's heart flutter once more.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i really appreciate it, have a nice day!


End file.
